narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Nagato
}} | english = }} | position = Right thumb }} is the recognized leader of Akatsuki and is from Amegakure. He is referred to as "leader" by all Akatsuki members except for Konan, who refers to him by his name. Although he directs the actions of the other members and maintains authority over them, Pain takes orders from Tobi,Naruto chapter 363, page 17 who is actually Madara Uchiha. In addition to acting as Akatsuki's leader, Pain was the leader of the winning faction in the Land of Rain's latest civil war.Naruto chapter 366, page 09 Background The original body of Pain was a boy named , who, like Konan and Yahiko were orphans from Amegakure, forcing them to fend for themselves.Naruto chapter 372, page 09 The three eventually encountered the Sannin, who at first were less than willing to help them. Orochimaru even suggested to kill them as they were orphans of war and as such would only live their lives full of misery. Jiraiya, however, decided he would care for the three and took them in. One night at dinner, Nagato cried because eating together reminded him of his family, and later that night he ran away with Yahiko. The two were attacked by a Rock chunin, who injured Yahiko. Seeing this, Nagato activated his Rinnegan, and killed the ninja, a feat that is normally impossible for someone who has never trained as a ninja or never had any military or martial arts training. Jiraiya decided then and there he would train them in Ninjutsu. Naruto chapter 372, pages 10-12 Nagato was very emotional about killing the shinobi, and asked Jiraiya for help so he can protect Konan and Yahiko, where Jiraiya said he must grow up. After three years, Jiraiya felt they were strong enough to fend for themselves and told the three he would see them again when they grow into adults. Jiraiya believed Nagato to have died with the others under unexplained circumstances''Naruto'' chapter 372, page 07, but has told Konan that whenever their names were mentioned outside their village, it was always about someone being killed when they opposed them. Pain has since led one side of the Amegakure civil-war and took over the village, he has become a greatly respected leader in that village. The members of Pain's faction wear their Amegakure forehead protectors with a scratch through it the way the full members of Akatsuki do,Naruto chapter 368, page 07 despite the fact that none of them are rogue ninja anymore, as the scratch symbolizes, because they won the civil war. Personality As a child Nagato was a sensitive but kind boy, prone to crying, and was traumatized by the idea he had killed another man, even to save his friend Yahiko. Scared and unsure of his place in the world, he desired to help those he cared about, but never knew how. Nonetheless, he became a talented and gifted student, mastering every technique Jiraiya taught him. As Pain, his personality is very different having become a calm, serious, aloof, and detached man. Apparently believing his childhood trauma had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he now believes himself a deity and evolved beyond a mere human. He now seeks to show the world the meaning of suffering by using an ultimate weapon to deter future wars by means similar to "mutually assured destruction". He shows no moral qualms about his actions. He is willing to kill his own teacher in cold blood and brutally execute all of Hanzō's friends and family to ensure the Amegakure's compliance to his takeover. He even goes so far as to proclaim himself a "god of peace" come to guide the world to maturity through pain. Nonetheless, he can be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen. Given Akatsuki members' frequent bickering, he often restrains them and encourages better relations between the other members, even suggesting they mourn Deidara after his passing. After his battle with Jiraiya, he holds a moment of silence for his former teacher out of respect for his power. Pain is also very respectful and kind to his childhood friend, Konan, who has been declared his "Goddess". He was shown protecting her without request or hesitation from Jiraiya before his battle with his former teacher. She apparently is the only member of Akatsuki, aside from Madara, that is allowed to address him by name. Part II Akatsuki's Goal For the most part, Pain has kept away from active Akatsuki business, only revealing himself whenever they have captured a Tailed Beast and even then he only appears as a shadowy illusion. However after Deidara's suicide, Pain was ordered by Tobi that it is his mission to now capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (this for unknown reasons drew an emotional response from him). Before the mission could begin however, Jiraiya infiltrated the village to try to get more information on the Akatsuki. After feeling this threat because it disturbed his rain, Pain sent Konan to deal with it while he changed bodies. When Jiraiya fought Konan, Pain appeared with murderous intent, his eyes set on Jiraiya. Fight with Jiraiya During the first half of his battle with Jiraiya, Pain fought the Sannin off with unique summons. It wasn't until Jiraiya activated Hermit Mode and summoned two toads to help him fight did Pain reveal two more of his bodies and quickly began to fight Jiraiya back. Jiraiya attempted to bring down all three of the bodies using the toad elders to perform a Genjutsu, then pierced each body through the heart with a giant sword. When Jiraiya prepared to go back to Konoha, Pain reappeared and attacked him, cutting off his left arm. When Jiraiya looked back up, he looked at the Six Paths of Pain, and all six bodies attacked. Not long after, Jiraiya managed to kill the long haired body of Pain, only to have his throat crushed by one and then be impaled by all five. As Jiraiya died, he sent the message of Pain's identity. Though the toad escaped, Pain called for Zetsu to come out and filled him in on his order to hunt the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Invasion of Pain After the fight, Madara returns to inform Pain of Sasuke and Team Hawk going after the Eight-Tailed Beast (something Pain being doubtful that they could accomplish), and orders Pain to go after Naruto fast because Konoha knows he killed Jiraiya and it makes it harder to get to Naruto. When Madara leaves, Pain prepares to set out to Konoha and reveals a new body, once again completing the Six Paths of Pain. When the six bodies and Konan are about to leave, Pain's Deva Path tells Konan to spare no one. When they finally arrive in Konoha, they kill a patrol of shinobi and Pain quietly says that they will unleash pain upon the world. Beginning his invasion, Pain sends his Animal Path through the barrier surrounding Konoha for misguiding the villagers about their numbers. Once inside, she summons the other bodies of Pain. The Asura Path body uses his Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability to destroy the surrounding buildings. Elsewhere the Human Path grips the head of a Konoha ninja and senses that the man does not know the demon fox's location. He pulls out the man's soul and the body collapses. Meanwhile, the Deva Path tries to interrogate Iruka about Naruto's whereabouts, but upon refusal tries to kill him. Kakashi intervines and both Pain and Kakashi start battle. Even with the help of Choji and Choza Akimichi, Pain's Deva Path and Asura Path (the latter of which is severely wounded) defeat the shinobi. During the fight, Choza was killed while protecting Choji, and with Kakashi seemingly defeated, Deva Path departed. When Kakashi told Choji to send word to Tsunade about Pain's ability, the wounded Asura Path opens fire on Choji. Kakashi used his Kamui ability to transport the projectile, but loses consciousness. Abilities As the leader of Akatsuki and one of the two sides of the Amegakure Civil War, Pain is an extraordinarily powerful ninja; his partner Konan has stated that he has never lost a fight.Naruto chapter 364, page 15 He was able to easily defeat and overthrow the former Amegakure leader, Hanzō, and made short work of Jiraiya after unveiling all six of his bodies (though Pain admitted that killing Jiraiya wasn't easy). Pain has been seen using the Shapeshifting Technique, which allows him to clone Akatsuki members using human sacrifices that they control and can use to engage enemies in place of themselves.Naruto chapter 260, page 17 The clones formed are perfect copies of the original, possessing any unique genetic traits or weapons they may possess. The clone's abilities are proportionate to the amount of chakra given to the clone. His most important technique in regards to Akatsuki operations is the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals. With the other members of Akatsuki, this technique begins a three day trial to forcibly extract the Tailed Beast from its host and forces it into a giant statue. There seems to be a order on which Tailed Beast they can seal at once as they are unable to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox without sealing the other beasts as it would destroy the statue, possibly freeing all the captured beasts. Pain's incredible power stems from his Kekkei Genkai, Rinnegan eyes. This was originally possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, the world's first ninja and the founder of modern Ninjutsu. The Rinnegan's abilities are largely obscure but it does allow the user to use all five types of elemental chakra, as well as an unknown sixth element, an ability no ninja without it can possess. It also enhances his vision in a similar manner to the Hyuga's Byakugan, allowing him to see through solid objects and sense the chakra of barrier techniques. The eyes also seemingly grant him the abilities of the Uchiha's Sharingan, such as its unique Genjutsu and incredible analytical abilities. Six Paths of Pain The most prominent fact about Pain is that he is not a single entity, but six individual bodies all acting together with one mind and will. He calls this the . Normally, he operates out of a single body and keeps the others stored in sealed room within a strange machine. The only common feature shared by these bodies is their bright orange hair and Rinnegan eyes. Each also has a vast number of body and facial piercings of various shapes, sizes, and patterns. Each one of Pain's bodies have a single special ability and defined purpose, and he coordinates his multiple selves together via their eyes. Each body can see and sense everything that the other bodies can, giving him a maximum of six fields of view, allowing him to co-ordinate offense and defense with incredible speed and precision as if he was a single entity. They also all carry strange black spear-like weapons that can disrupt a target's chakra on contact. Most disturbing, the bodies can apparently recover from even fatal injuries providing several other bodies survive. During battle, Jiraiya realizes that all the bodies are in fact those of other shinobi that he encountered on his travels although how they came to be part of Pain is still unknown. The code he sent to Konoha stated "The real one isn't with them", meaning the real Pain isn't among the six bodies, but where he really is is still unknown. Also, during Pain's invasion of Konoha, Shizune figures out that the piercings are chakra receivers that Pain uses to control his bodies from long distances, meaning if Konoha could figure out where the chakra signals were coming from, they could find the real Pain. Pain refers to his bodies as Paths, although he has six selves he appears to prefer using his Deva Path to give orders and co-ordinate his actions. Deva Path The , Pain's first observed body, is the body of Yahiko, and possesses medium length spiky hair, seven piercings and a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of his upper nose and one spike stud on each end of his bottom lip. He also wears a beaded necklace. This body has the ability to control rain, and can conjure and stop it at will, even maintain it for long periods of time.Naruto chapter 368, page 12 This is apparently tied into his mood. In addition he can detect the movements and chakra levels of people traveling within the rain, making it difficult to infiltrate Amegakure by stealth. It is later revealed that he has the ability to manipulate gravity and attraction/repulsion forces to attract and repel objects through space in relation to himself, allowing him to deflect any attacking object or pull it in for counterattacks. However he cannot perform it in rapid succession leaving him vulnerable for a short period of time after its use.Naruto chapter 367, page 17 Naruto chapter 422, page 22 Naruto chapter 423, page 05 This body is apparently his preferred form for interacting with others since he has participated in all sealing rituals and has been seen in several flashbacks by Amegakure members. Later it leads the attack on Konoha to locate Naruto and ends up clashing with Kakashi Hatake. Despite the injuries of the Asura Path he eventually prevails leaving Choza Akamichi dead and Kakashi injured and unconscious. ;Jutsu * Fierce Raining at Will * Shapeshifting Technique * Magic Lantern Body Technique * Five Seals Barrier * Mirrored Sudden Attacker * Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals * Shinra Tensei Human Path The is the body of a tall slender man with very long loose hair, a diagonal bar though his nose, two studs vertically on each cheek, two studs horizontal from each other on his upper chin, and a stud on his shoulders near his neck. This body was originally from Takigakure. This body's abilities are largely obscure since Jiraiya damaged this Path's eyes early on in his battle but it did counter his attacks with Taijutsu with help from several other bodies. More recently however he has shown the ability to read minds by touching another being's head in order to extract information. He then proceeded to rip out the soul, apparently killing the victim. This body has participated in Pain's battle with Jiraiya and later as a reconnaissance force during the invasion of Konoha. Currently he is approaching the village's interrogation centre accompanied by the new Animal path. ;Jutsu * Soul Removal * Mind Read Asura Path Handicapped The is the body of a tall bald man with a very unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, a big square shaped jaw, with a large ring piercing on his nose, spike studs all around his head, three studs on the top and bottom of each of his arms, an enormous spike stud on his chin and two vertical spikes on each upper cheek. This bodies face is strangely set in a permanent smile. His ability seems to be based on missile weaponry and human puppetry similar to fellow Akatsuki member Sasori. Under his cloak the body actually completely artificial with mechanical robotic inner workings and a completely inhuman appearance, possessing six arms, three faces each with a different emotion: happy, neutral, and angry (thus resembling the mythical Asura from Buddhist mythology) and a folded serrated blade-like tail. He can fire one of his left forearms off as a long range projectile, pull out one of his right arms to reveal a cluster of segmented cluster missiles, and open up the crown of his head to release a titanic shockwave. During the invasion of Konoha this body caused devastation throughout the village until joining Deva Pain's battle against Kakashi only to be crushed by Choza Akimichi and Choji Akimichi then impaled by Kakashi's Lightning Blade. Even sustaining so much damage he was still able to move to defend Deva from a sneak attack only to be completely cut open.Naruto chapter 423, pages 12-13. However when Choji later tries to escape, with the knowledge of the Deva Path Pain's abilities, the body reveals that it is still alive, although incapacitated, and fires one of its missiles at Choji. This missile is however stopped by Kakashi's Kamui technique. ;Jutsu * Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability * Flaming Arrow Missles * Laser Explosion Animal Path The , Pain's newest, female body is the replacement of the body lost in the fight against Jiraiya. This body has a very young appearance, with its hair tied together in a sort of onion like bun at the top of the head and spikes of hair protruding out of it. It has one stud above the nose, studs on either side of the neck, a row of studs vertically down each cheek, a stud below each stud on the neck and two studs on each forearm. This body also bears some resemblance to Konan.Naruto chapter 407, page 17 When Inoichi is searching through the mind of a man from Amegakure he saw that man and a friend bring this body, dead and without its piercings, to the tower where Pain resides. This body can be seen as a reincarnation of (or replacement for) Pain's second body, as both bodies were used primarily for summoning. So far the only things it has called forth is a giant centipede, and the other Pain's, but it is likely its armoury is similar to the previous. This is Pains newest and currently only female body. It was first seen when Pain began his approach to Konoha. After being launched through the villages barrier techniques it summoned the other bodies of Pain and proceeded to cause chaos with its summoned creatures. Currently it is approaching Konoha's interrogation ward with the Human Path. ;Jutsu * Summoning Technique ** Centipede (deceased) ** Other Pain Bodies Preta Path The is the body of a fat, bulky man with six spike stud piercings covering his entire bottom lip, two studs vertical on the front of his nose, two spike studs one on each cheek, a metal bar going through each ear, and a stud on his shoulder one on each side close to his neck. Originally this body was from Kusagakure. This body's abilties are primarily defensive, he is somehow capable of absorbing any Ninjutsu related technique, such as Jiraiya's Super Great Ball Rasengan and Deep Fryer, nulifying them and sucking them into his torso. This technique can also take the form of a large bubble around his body, allowing to absorb attacks from any direction. This body has participated in the battle with Jiraiya and later acted as a distraction during Pains invasion of Konoha, holding off a number of Leaf ninja by absorbing all their attacks forcing them to rely on Taijutsu to battle him. ;Jutsu * Sealing Technique Absorption Seal Naraka Path The is the body of a very tall stocky muscular man with a spiky mop of hair (similar in style to Kisame Hoshigaki), with triple bar ear piercings, a stud on his upper nose, a stud on his shoulders near his neck, and a row of studs diagonally down each cheek. This bodies abilities are currently unknown, however he could possesses what a Genjutsu-related ability that can be used for interrogation. This takes the form of a giant demonic figure (though also in possession of Rinnegan) surrounded in black flames (which closely resemble those of Amaterasu). Naruto chapter 422, page 04 This body appeared in the later half of Pain's battle with Jiraiya and freed the bodies he had apparently killed and impaled on large swords. He later acts an interrogator during Pain's invasion of Konoha along with the Deva and Human Path's. ;Jutsu * King of Hell Animal Path (Former) :Deceased Pain's second body, distinguished by a long ponytail and a large bridge piercing through his upper nose and attaching on each cheek, one on his upper nose, and six rimming around the bottom of his face. After being killed and examined, this body was shown to have multiple piercings on his chest as well. The appearance of this body, when first seen, was compared to that of fellow Akatsuki member Deidara. Prior to Jiraiya's encounter with Pain, one of his subordinates noted that some believe Pain to have been from the Fūma clan. This is because this body was originally a man from the Fūma clan, recognized by Jiraiya as a man who had ambushed him, ending up scarred across the forehead in the process. This body is a powerful summoner, capable of conjuring a massive variety of different animal summons for various different purposes, and most significantly the other bodies of Pain. Each animal summon also shares his Rinnegan eyes and various piercings suggesting that they too are under his control. This body was the first one encountered by Jiraiya, and was eventually killed and sent to Konoha for study. ;Jutsu * Body Replacement Technique * Summoning Technique (Multiple) ** Crustacean ** Chameleon ** Nine-Headed Canine ** Panda ** Bird ** Yak * Violent Bubble Wave (Crustacean Summon) * Amplification Summoning Technique (Nine-Headed Canine Summon) * Panda Iron Wall (Panda Summon) Creation In Naruto Hiden: Sha no Sho Character Official Data Book, Kishimoto briefly explains the philosphy behind Pain's design, stating, "He's Akatsuki's leader, so he has to look fairly cool, but I still wanted him to look dangerous. Since his name is "Pain", I decided to add some piercings to his body, like he's the kind of guy who would inflict pain upon himself." Notable among the few unused concept designs is a small sketch in which he appears to wear a partial facemask and feather or horn-like accessories fitted to his forehead protector. When first appearing in the anime and other media, Pain's eyes were depicted with an incorrect color scheme; the two center rings of the Rinnegan were colored seperate shades of gray while the outermost ring was flesh-colored, and the ring in between was white. Following his appearance in chapter 377 of the manga, which featured the first official color illustration of his face, the color scheme was corrected. Trivia * Each body of the "Six Paths of Pain" has a designation matching each of the Six Paths of reincarnation in Buddhism: Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka. It is possible that Kishimoto intentionally derived the designations from Buddhism, however, no connections have been officially confirmed. Speculations Before chapter 363 when the face of Pain has actually been fully shown, there was a theory highly popular in fandom that stated the Akatsuki Leader is the Fourth Hokage. This speculation has been recently resolved as incorrect, however even in the light, Pain's Yahiko body resembles Minato Namikaze in ways. Some fans still believe Pain is the Fourth Hokage in disguise as not to have people know who he is since Pain has multiple bodies, but this fact has yet to be proven or disproved. Another speculation is that the multiple bodies of Pain are a variant of his Shapeshifting Technique, used to split his chakra and abilities into multiple bodies. It can also be inferred that Pain has a seventh body, because in the message Jiraiya left, it mentions that "the real one is not with them". This could mean that the head body, which could be Nagato, controls his six bodies from a distance, and as long as the seventh one survives, Pain can't die. If you look closely at the piercings of the Pain bodies faces you can see: first body has seven piercings in both ears and six piercings in his nose (if you think it over there are only three piercing in the nose), second body has seven circle piercings on his face, third has body six circle piercings on his face, fourth body has six piercings under his lips, fifth has body six piercings on top of his head, sixth body has seven circle piercings on his face, seventh body has seven piercings on his face. This seems to be connected with the six/seven theme with Pain. Whether it is a clue to how the bodies work or not is unknown. The piercings in Pain's bodies also appear to correspond with the abilities of each body. For example, Pain's fifth body has five spikes protruding from his head, while it is seen in the manga that his head opens up as part of a technique. Pain's first body also has piercings near the mouth and ears. The person controlling Pain may have pierced the body there so he could communicate through the Deva path. Quotes * "We're both of the same breed, after all...Motives for war are not of concern. Religion, ideology, resources, land, spite, love, or just because...no matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start war." * "Sensei...you're still just a normal person. But I, living in an infinite universe of pain, have grown from a person into something more." * "People who have a weapon will inevitably use it... Hundreds of millions of people will be killed instantly. And the survivors would be completely terrified! All the people...all the world...Will learn what true pain is!!" * "We are Pain....We are god!!!" References